This invention is related to a timing device for indicating the expiration of a cool-down period for turbine powered helicopters.
Unlike turbine-powered fixed-wing aircraft which taxis in after they land, with their engines idling at low power, a turbine powered helicopter uses high engine power until it has completed landing. For this reason, helicopter pilots experience a problem unique to turbine-powered helicopters, and are instructed to cool-down their turbine engines for a specified time period after landing to reduce thermal shock to turbine engine components. Helicopter pilots are often distracted from monitoring the engine cooling period because of disembarking passengers or other duties. This results in premature turbine engine shut-downs, or wasted fuel from pilots mentally over-estimating the cool-down period.